The data processing resources of large organizations are increasingly taking the form of a client/server or distributed computing environment (DBE) in which data and processing are dispersed over a network comprising many heterogeneous and geographically remote servers and databases. Many of these servers and databases are programmed in a different variety of computing languages and cannot communicate properly.